


Texts

by lovingSkipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were on your way to the New Years party when Ryan's world got turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts

_I’m on my way, Ry. Don’t do anything fun without me, yeah?_ You text to Ryan, talking about Jack’s New Year’s party. Every year, Jack throws a party for New Year’s, and it was the first year you and Ryan were going to be there together. You couldn’t help but feel giddy for a New Year’s kiss, smiling widely at it. You don’t have a clue why you have such a happy feeling about it, but you do. You guys have been together for a year, literally.

Last year was the first year you and Ryan actually kissed. It chimed midnight, everyone around you had their lips on someone else’s, and so you grabbed Ryan and kissed him. It was awkward and sloppy the first time, but the second time three seconds after was much better. Right then and there, you guys made a deal to try it out, see how it went.

A year later, the deal was still going.

A smile comes across your face as the memory replays in your head. As you climb into your car to head to Jack’s house, your phone goes off, telling you that you’ve received a text. You start your car to allow it to warm a bit as you unlock your phone and punch in the code.

_I won’t, promise. Don’t take too long and miss it, okay? And be careful. See you at the party!_

Your teeth gently bite down on your lower lip as you smile, texting him back a smartass remark before tossing your phone in your purse.

You take off to head to Jack’s house, which isn’t too far away, thankfully. His house is only a little ways away from your apartment. Maybe soon you and Ryan could officially move in together. You had practically moved in anyway, since you were almost never at your apartment. Ryan’s felt much… homier.

With a shake of your head, you focus on the road ahead, watching as a car weaved a bit on the road. _I wonder if something’s wrong,_ you think, and suddenly your vision goes black, and the last thing through your mind is _fuck_ because of the searing pain in your chest.

* * *

You’re almost immediately alert.

When you wake up, your eyes open and immediately close, a groan coming from you. Wait, was that groan from you? It sounded crackly and underused, like an old woman’s. Why did it sound like that?

You cough a bit and open your eyes once more, finding yourself alone in what appears to be a hospital room. It’s decorated with cards, flowers (some dead, some wilted, some bright and lively, and mostly roses), and gifts. You swallow hard and dryly, feeling uncomfortable. After looking around for a bit, you tap the button for a nurse to come in to rescue you from your discomfort.

Except one doesn’t come in; about three or four do. You blink as they start looking you over and asking you questions, and you’re sluggish to answer. Your throat kills and feels extremely dry, making it very hard to speak clearly. Along with your throat hurting like fuck, your body also aches tremendously, and you feel like you’ve been to hell and back.

The nurses ask you the last thing you remember.

"I was in a car, driving to my friend’s New Year’s party," You reply slowly, the memories playing back. You were driving, you remember looking at another driver or something, but you don’t remember what happened. Did you get black-out drunk that night or something? What the hell happened?

Some of the nurses soon left to get a doctor, while two stayed behind to help hydrate you and one got you some food. The doctor comes in with a small smile shortly after the second nurse left. “Hi, ma’am. I’m Doctor Adams, and I’ve been taking care of you. I’m here to make sure you don’t have any memory loss.”

You just nod, confused as to why the fuck you’d have memory loss, but you answer all questions he had for you nonetheless. Most were personal, such as “What’s your name?” and “What’s your date of birth?” and things like that.

"I’m sorry to say this, but you were in a fairly severe head-on collision with a drunk driver. Your body couldn’t handle the trauma your body was put through, and slipped into a coma. You’ve been out for almost six months."

Immediately you stop, the words processing in your head. You’ve been in a coma for six months. That would explain a lot of the gifts laying around. You look up, wide-eyed and dumbstruck as you sit there. You look around slowly, examining all the stuff around you much more carefully this time. There is a small stack of t-shirts in the window, next to a stuffed animal bear, a couple vases of flowers, and some balloons hovering above them.

“A group of young men have been visiting you every week. They said you worked with them?”

All you can to is nod in response, as your voice is unable to work. You couldn’t believe it. Six months you’ve been out? That’s insane.

“One particular young man visits you every day. No one talks to him, though, because he never speaks. He’s a very quiet fellow.”

After a short silence, the doctor clears his throat and backs up as your food comes in. “After this, I’ll need to look over your vitals and look over everything, but you should be able to go home soon.”

With a final nod from you, the doctor leaves, leaving you to wonder what you’ve missed.

You can’t eat right now. No, not when Ryan is clueless that you’ve woken up from a six-month-long fucking coma. You need to tell him that you’re awake, and soon. He’s your best friend, your boyfriend, you can’t just eat and leave him in the dark.

As you’re putting aside the food the nurse brought you, your phone goes off. A text message. What?

You grab your phone and shakily unlock it, punching in the code to read the text. Except _text_ turns into _texts_ when you see just how many you’ve received. There are about twenty from Ryan, and three or four from everyone else, just texting you to tell you they thought of you and hoped you would be okay. You click on Ryan’s texts first, reading over them.

_Hey, you going to come any time soon?_

_Hello?_

_Are you there? You’re going to miss the New Year!_

_Oh fuck I just got the call from the police. Are you okay? A stupid question to ask but… please be okay._

_I thought about you a lot today. It’s been two weeks. It feels like two years without you. I miss you so much._

_I never got my New Year’s kiss… Maybe next year, when you’re better. Please don’t leave me._

_Never really realized how much you meant to me until now. I guess I had to almost lose you in order to realize it. Please don’t leave me._

_I had a surprise for you at the party. I hope you’ll be able to get it soon._

_Happy Valentine’s day, sweetheart. They still haven’t found the guy who did this to you._

_You always said that after you find someone, it’s hard to imagine your life without them. Lately I haven’t had to imagine it, and I’m starting to hate life without you._

_April fool’s day passed, and it wasn’t the same around the office. Things are slowly shifting into a normal gear, but I don’t like it. You’re not here._

_Things are starting to change and I don’t like it. I want you back. I want you home._

_I kept my promise. I haven’t done anything fun without you._

_I was called “Mad King” again today, and I put on an act, but people are noticing I’m not myself. What’s a Mad King without his Mad Queen?_

And those were only some of them.

His most recent one:

_We just did a Let’s Play for you, in your memory, and in hoping you’ll wake up soon. Please wake up. I can’t do this without you any more._

Tears are in your eyes as you grab the phone from the wall, dialling out and punching in Ryan’s number.

“Hello?” a tired voice greets you, and by the sound of his voice you can tell he’s been crying.

At the sound of his voice, it makes you really want to cry.

“Ryan,” you say softly, “it’s me. It’s me, Ryan, I’m awake.”

A silence follows, and then a soft whisper of your name follows. You nod and begin to cry, not realising he can’t see you.

“Yes, it’s me, I’m awake, and I’m okay. They’re going to let me out soon. I’m coming home."

* * *

 

An hour later, you’re standing outside of the hospital, anxiously waiting for Ryan to arrive. You’re dressed in a _Free Edgar 2013_ shirt that one of the guys (most likely Michael) left in the stack of shirts. You have all of your things in a bag beside you, your foot tapping at the ground to release some of your anxiousness.

You hear the sound of a car pulling in, and you whip around to see Ryan’s car. A grin nearly splits your face in half as you run up to the car as Ryan climbs out, walking around the car quickly to meet you. You drop the bag and open your arms as your run into Ryan’s embrace. He’s holding you tight against his chest as his head rests on top of yours, gripping you like he’ll lose you if he lets go. “I missed you,” he whispers softly into your hair, running his fingers through it. “I miss you so much.”

“If the world’s going to take me, it’s going to have to try a lot harder than that to get me to let go of you.”

He pulls back a bit to look at you, tears running down his cheeks. “Good,” he says, his voice choked up. “I can’t live without you. It’s a miracle I made it this long.”

You reach up and wipe his tears away, but it’s no use, because more tears replace the ones you’ve wiped away. “I’m here now, it’s okay.”

“I almost lost you,” he sniffles, trying to stop himself from bawling, but you can imagine it’s hard for him. “This feels like a dream, and I don’t want it to be.”

You press your lips against his softly, kissing him lightly. “It’s not a dream. I’m here. I’m okay.”

“Good,” he says, pressing his forehead to yours. “Because I have something very important to ask.”

You watch as he gets down on one knee, pulls out a small box from his jeans, and opens it to reveal a gorgeous ring.

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, based on a post I found. 
> 
> http://raycutiepienarvaezjr.tumblr.com/post/73902525324/supjarred-su-ic-id-al-thentuckersaid


End file.
